Tajikistanball
Tajikistanball |caption = Me not Kurdistan and Hungary|nativename = Ҷумҳурии Тоҷикистон Jumhuriyi Tojikiston |reality = Republic of Tajikistan|personality = loves to travel|gender = Male|language = Tajik, Russian|type = Iranian |capital = Dushanbeball|affiliation = UNball CSTOball CISball |religion = Sunniball|friends = Turkeyball Afghanistanball USAball Chinaball Iranball Kurdistanball Russiaball|enemies = Uzbekistanball Turkmenistanball Soviet Unionball|likes = History, trading, food, camels, rugs, mountains.|hates = Turkic Countries (Sometimes), Beards (Remove Beards)|founded = 1991|predecessor = |intospace = |image = TajikistanBall.png|imagewidth=|onlypredecessor = Tajik SSRball|predicon = Tajik SSR|government = Dictatorship Dominant-party presidential republic|food = Osh (pilaf, plov), kurutob, sambusa varaqin, halva, atola, shirchoy/|bork = Somoni Somoni/tajik tajik}} Tajikistan is a countryball in Central Asia. Often times, some people - including US mistakes Boliviaball or Hungaryball for Tajikistanball, but sometimes he is also mistaken for Kurdistanball for many reasons. Personality Nothing much is known about Tajikistan because he is small and irrelevant. He is Poor but his Economies is slowly growing thanks to his BFFs China and Russia.Tajikistan also has relationships with kurdistan but unlike kurdistan, he likes kebab. Because he was once a part of the USSR, he retains parts of Russia's personality. History Tajikistan was once part of glorious Sogdian Empire and Bactria and was Zoroastrian and Buddhist before the Arabs invaded his Country. He later used to reign the First Iranian Muslim Empire as Samanid. Later on he was annexed by Afghans/Persians, China and especially Turko-Mongolic Empire, that why he has some Turkish Words. Finally he was conquered by Russia and worked with him. He later became part of the USSR and now he is independent. Tajikistan was not always that poor, in fact he used to be one of the richest Countries in Asia and the richest in Central Asia He has many links with Kurdistanball, one of them being his Kurmanji dialect which includes many Turkish & Persian words are one of the main reason. Kurds itself think they understand better together than with other Kurds. Another think is also he's Flag and that they are both Aryan-Iranian Brothers and also they're part of glorious Persian/Aryan Empire and some are still Zoroastrian but majority is still Sunni Muslim. Another reason is that both dislike Turkmenistanball. Also Kurdistan sees him as the only Sunni friend that never backstabbed him. Despite all this, there are some things that are different. For example, he does not hate Turkeyball that much and Tajikistanball also wants to be part of Iranball and also many Tajiks convert to Shia Islam despite he knows that he hates Islam but also some Convert to Zoroastrianism like Kurdistanball Gallery dLnOLuo.png 9WLAD7W.png 5idGQuz.png 28bw7iw2298x.png CvpGJC9.png S6ukqVN.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Scouts amazing trailer.png Scouts amazing adventures.jpg Reddit_Chrome87_Kazakhstan_can_into_movement.png Space Program.jpg The New EU.png Uzbek.png Country Changer.png }} Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Islamball Category:Central Asia Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Aryan Category:Persian speaking countryball Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Homosex Removers Category:Mountains Category:Roof of the world Category:Earthquake Category:OSCE Category:Stans Category:Highland Category:Independent Category:Tajik Speaking Countryball Category:Poor Category:Prorupted Category:Second World Countries Category:Landlocked Category:Low countries Category:Zoroastrianismball Category:Kebab Defender Category:Islamic Category:Muslim lovers Category:Russia Allies Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Russia lover Category:Russia lovers Category:Russian lovers Category:India Allies Category:SCO Category:Persia Category:Asian Category:Cyrillic Category:Pro Serbia